


Love on The Court

by Marci_14



Category: Septiplier-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mark plays basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: When Jack moved back to Ireland, Mark was crushed. He was lost for some time before he found a distraction. Basketball.Jack was always his reason for playing though. Mark never forgot the friend that was his light that guided him in the dark. When Jack returns, Mark is thrown off his game.His leg is broken and he's becoming lost again.Jack is looking for him, in that horrible place where he was lost too.Healing is hard for those who's hearts are shattered.Broken hearts always find someway to keep beating.Those who are lost need to be found.ATTENTION!!!!IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON CHAPTER FOUR!!!! PLEASE READ CHAPTER FOUR BEFORE COMMENTING!!!!





	1. The Beautiful Sound of the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new septiplier Fic!! Now remember that none of this is real, it was a world created in this crazy place called my brain. Even though i wish Mark and Jack were together, they aren't in reality. *cries* but anyways enjoy!!  
> -Marci

*Swish*   
The sound of the ball going nothing but net and that beautiful sound…  
*Swish*   
Mark loved that sound of the swish. He loved the sound of the ball hitting the floor in a fast pace, his heart pounding from adrenaline and the desire to win, his feet hitting the floor, beating in time with his rapid breathing. He loved nothing more than those sounds…  
Well there’s one sound…  
The crowd…  
He loved the roar of the crowd as he made a basket. He loved how the whole students section was dedicated to showing they backed Mark up. The normal school colors are green, but the whole students section was red. When Mark made his début as a freshman during a game when he was never even supposed to shoot the ball, he was hitting straight threes and never missed a lay-up, the whole school adapted his fiery red hair to represent them ever since. He was a junior and he was still on a roll with his winning ways. He was known as King Of The Court because any person who tried to play him could never even come close to winning. Mark loved the sport and would never, ever, consider giving it up no matter what, but he often felt lonely. Mark sometimes missed when he went unnoticed by anybody, could go places without being asked for a companion, could spend time with his best friend Jack, who moved back to Ireland after Eighth Grade, could be able to study in peace, eat his lunch in peace without a girl trying to touch him all the time. He missed that but he didn’t let all the attention go to his head, he brushed it off and when he was especially irritated that day, he would take it out on the court in something physically demanding.  
Mark would often reminisce on the days when he and Jack were inseparable, when they were five, they would play cops and robbers in Marks backyard, when they were eleven, they would have constant sleepovers in Jack’s tree house, when they were thirteen, they would play video games to compete in competitions, but mostly to have fun with each other. He often let that go through his mind when he had a chance to be away from the attention. It made him smile, even when he was sad, angry, or just hated everything that day.   
But every bit of anger or irritation that he held that day would all be worth it in the sound of his name being chanted by the students, and fans.   
But that one boy…  
Jack McLaughlin…  
Will always be the reason he plays…  
He knows that Jack loved the game but never wanted to be recognized for it…  
Mark always felt as though if he let himself believe that Jack was out there in the crowd somewhere, watching him play, that he would do better.   
Jack McLaughlin is love. Jack is like a piece of his soul, patched over with the promise of returning. Jack was what drove him to push till he was on the verge of collapse. He couldn’t describe it but he felt as though he was alive when he was with Jack, now he’s like the rest of the mindless, emotionless, zombies disguised as teenagers in the school. Jack was always bouncy, enthusiastic, bright, and just full of life.   
Mark will always remember his first love.   
And he will always remember his light that led him in the dark.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of starts out talking about the past, and he has a dream of a past event too. If you get confused about the dream, don’t worry. Also this is when things kind of start rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and everything!! It makes me feel so great that people really like my work, also I love questions, concerns, and ways I could make this better!! Keep up the praise!!! I’m lovin it!! <3 <3 ^3^ Thank you all so much for being patient while I haven’t had internet these past few days to upload. Hope this chapter makes up for it!! >3•   
> Xoxoxoxoxoxo  
> -Marci

He often felt like he was falling apart when he thinks about Jack or looks at some of their favorite pictures. He tried to call Jack often but one day, a while after Jack left, Mark got a call from a number in Ireland. It was Jack. He said that his phone was stolen and when he found it, it was broken, his laptop got crushed in his bag because he forgot to put it in the carry on. Jack cried and said his family told him to never speak to his American friends again while they were there. Mark cried himself to sleep that night, exhausted from the pain of hearing Jack breakdown like that and the reality that he couldn’t see, hear, or even get letters from his best friend. Mark didn’t sleep well for days and his school work was deeply affected. His stepmother pleaded with him to pull his self together, he had cut a few times but she found him before it was too bad. He could feel darkness swirling around him. He felt so many emotions during that time. He was angry that Jack wasn’t able to contact him anymore, he was full of sorrow that while Jack was in Ireland he would never have the chance to admit his feelings and he might lose him to a person in Ireland, promoting him to stay, he was happy that Jack would be home where his family is and where he was born, he felt relief that Jack hadn’t said he would never be coming back. He would often lay on his bed in his room in the dark, thinking of ways he could see Jack again, contact him, hear him, every choice led to Mark being sent away by Jack’s family or forever cut off from Jack, they had made it very clear that they didn’t like him due to his hotheaded nature, his temper, and him fighting often when they were in elementary school. That made Mark confused because he never took his anger out on Jack, he would never dare!   
During elementary school, during about fifth grade, Jack was teased and bullied about his Irish accent by all the kids, of course Mark never hit a girl, but he wasn’t a tattletale. Only minor threats were thrown to the girls about telling. The girls backed off. But the boys remained determined to pick on Jack till they graduated high school. That’s when things got personal. One boy, a tall brunette, often called Jack a ‘wimpy Irish potato’ and a ‘leprechaun’ which resulted in Jack crying, but the thing that really set Mark off was that another boy, named Wade, would push Jack around and call him ‘Sean’ to get on his nerves. Jack hated to be called Sean, even his parents called him Jack most of the time. Mark never called Jack ‘Sean’ because he knew it bothered him. Jack often talked about whenever he got older and he had a job with enough money he would be able to go to a courthouse and change his first name. Mark loved that Jack was actually trying to keep to that dream with lemonade stands, yard services, dog walking, dog bathing, car washing, you name the job a kid could do and he probably did it. Jack would cry at Marks house and devour pizza rolls, hot pockets, and other small snacks to help him after a day full of relentless teasing. One day Mark had had enough when Jack got a black eye from Wade after a small skirmish about Jack’s lunch. At recess Mark had stalked across the playground, with fire in his eyes and out for blood, with Jack being dragged on his pant leg, trying but not succeeding in stopping Mark from going on a killing spree, while crying and pleading with Mark not to do anything. Eventually Mark had gotten Jack to come loose as he finished his striding to Wade, Jack left behind him on the ground, face in the dirt and mumbling apologies as he heard Mark land punches, groans and sounds of pain ringing in Jack’s ears. “YOU LEAVE JACK ALONE WADE OR I SWEAR TO GOD!!” Mark screamed as he sucker punched Wade in the stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Mark then reeled his hand back to deliver something that would remind Wade of what can happen if he ever messed with Jack again. He threw his hand and Wade looked up in time for Mark’s hand to hit him in the eye, receiving a fairly painful reminder that Jack had Mark’s protection and that the boy wouldn’t hesitate to fight back. The teacher came by and pulled Mark off of Wade, Jack holding Mark back, and helped Wade up. Both were taken to the principal’s office and Jack went as a witness and to take Mark’s side. Wade was suspended from school for a week, while Mark was given ‘In School Suspension’ (ISS) for three days. Jack had two days ISS for not trying to stop the fight but was told that from now on Mark wouldn’t be in trouble if he fights for Jack’s protection and Jack can back up the reasons. Jack was thankful for the extra protection, and when he saw Mark again he hugged him tightly and whispered thank you’s in his ear as he nuzzled his head into Mark’s chest, Mark returned the gesture and nuzzled his face into the Irish boys hair and could smell the faint scent of mint and pine from the shampoo he uses. He sighed as the scent calmed him from his fear of his permanent school record that could possibly badly affect his school career. 

Mark woke that morning after having that dream of that happening.  
“Weird. Haven’t had that dream in a while…” Mark said as he sighed and felt his eyes sting from tears as they fell. Suddenly he heard loud knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned as he wiped his tears away then dragged himself out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt since he just fell asleep in his boxers after his practice. He opened the door, the blinding light from the hall burning his eyes, and in front of him was his two best friends Bob and Wade. Bob looked like he was concerned while Wade looked like Mark, rudely awaken by some godforsaken force called an alarm clock, which Mark’s had just started going off the second he realized who was at his door. Mark groaned and turned his light on as he retreated back into the room, Wade and Bob on his heels. Mark threw himself onto his bed as Wade threw himself onto the red head’s black futon couch. Both started to try and sleep again. Bob groaned as he started to try and clean up the dirty clothes on the red heads floor by throwing them in the hamper then gathering up his shoes and organizing everything up. Mark was woken again by Bob throwing a pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt that Mark had bought from his schools booster club with a black “M” and a pink mustache on it, socks and a pair of black boxers. Mark looked at the teen with confusion in his eyes, Bob had his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face. Mark looked at the clock and realized that they had to be a school in two hours and he needed to eat something before going, he groaned and got dressed, while Bob turned around and waited till Mark was decent in his boxers. Mark had gotten dressed and as he was tying his shoes he noticed Wade still snoring so he yelled out something that made Wade never fuck with Jack ever again when he was still at their school.  
“WADE LEAVE JACK ALONE YOU MOTHER FUCKER OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!” He screamed as he threw a shoe at the snoring teen across the room. Wade was hit with the shoe as he fell off the couch onto the floor.   
“MARK IM SORRY DON’T HURT ME!!!” Wade screamed as he curled himself into a ball and started to tremble. Mark and Bob laughed and doubled over.   
Mark worked off the laughter, grabbed his black book bag and headed to downstairs to his kitchen to make himself some microwaveable sausage biscuits that he bought due to convenience as well as a Monster energy drink to wake himself up. Bob came sauntering down the stairs as well as Wade behind him. They headed off to school and enjoyed absolutely nothing different except for the fact that they heard that there would be a new kid coming to school the next day and Mark had a game that night. 

Jack 

That morning Jack woke up to an unfamiliar roof and on a very hard surface. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and noticed he was on a wood floor with a bunch of cardboard boxes laying around the room, a lamp beside him, and his body swaddled in a sleeping bag. He rubbed his eyes as he remembered that he just moved back to America the day prior to that morning and he was going to school the next day, so he had time to settle in. He blinked a few times to wake himself and noticed a set of clothes at his feet, he gathered himself up and crawled to the end of his sleeping bag and looked at the small piece of paper that was folded up on his clothing. He opened it up and inside was a message from his mother…

Jack,  
Remember that you need to start setting up your room and I left your green paint cans and posters in the living room with your school registration form and schedule. I’m also sorry that we couldn’t buy back the old house we used to have but this is much better than nothing. Also I got word from an old friend that there was a basketball game and your old friend Bob is going to be coming by to pick you up for it, he doesn’t know that it’s us that’s back, so maybe you should surprise him? Enjoy yourself at the game and enjoy your time reconnecting with your old friends!! I left money with your schedule for the game at five, it’s most likely three now considering how sleep deprived you were after the flight and how hard you sleep.   
I love you and enjoy yourself today!!  
-Mom <3 

Jack smiled at how he knew his mom had thought about him that day since he would be on his own since he was the only one who really wanted to come back to America with his parents. He looked at the clock and the time three fifteen shone back at him mockingly. He groaned as he rose up to get a shower and get dressed.   
After a steaming hot shower he emerged from his new bathroom feeling like he was a new man and ready to face anything the cruel world could throw at him. He headed to the kitchen and found he only had sandwich stuff to help him hold out till the game. He made himself a bologna sandwich and headed to the living room. He noticed three paint cans with bright green labels, and three pieces of paper as well as a small box. One he saw was his school registration form, another was his schedule, and the last was on the small box. The last one was another note from his mother. 

Jackaboy,  
Open the box before reading the rest of this note…

Jack did as told while chuckling at his nickname.  
Inside the box was an IPhone six that was in mint condition, practically brand new. Jack gasped and felt tears start to fall from his excitement.  
He read the rest of the note.

Your welcome son! Sorry it took so long but I was keeping this for you till we came here. I was able to have a friend here in America take the info from your old phone and place it onto this one. I bought it to help you settle back in easier. Use this tonight to call me from the game if you need a ride or if something happened during the game.  
Love you! Again… :)   
-Mom <3 

Jack smiled, laughed, and cried at the same time. He was so happy that his mother had gotten that for him. He looked at the clock and noticed it was about four and he would have enough time to resettle and decide how he would surprise Bob. 

“hmm…I think that I should get a hat, and a hoodie, and wear the hat under my hood so he can’t see it’s me, then I can turn around and scare the shit out of him!! Or I could say something to scare him…’It’s been a long time hasn’t it Bob?’ yeah that’ll work!” Jack said to himself as he was deciding what to do, he smiled at his cleverness and creativity.   
He started up the phone and noticed his wallpaper was a picture of him, Mark, and Bob at a pool party Mark had thrown for Jack before he left. Mark’s chocolate brown eyes seemed to know Jack would see that picture all the time and stared right at the camera, right at Jack. He frowned a bit, sighed, and ran a hand through his bright green locks to calm his nerves. 

A while later Jack heard a car pull up to the house and thought it was Bob. He grabbed his jacket, hat, money, and phone and headed to the door. He donned his hat and hood, and slunk outside without Bob noticing him. Bob called out to the person who came out of the house.  
“hey!” Jack heard come from behind him, he let his shoulders relax as he heard footsteps come closer.   
Bob came closer to the person, tentatively, carefully, and tearfully because he hadn’t seen their face and they were acting suspicious.  
“It’s been a long time hasn’t it Bob?” Jack said lowly, his Irish laced in with his serious sounding tone. Bob gasped, and turned the figure around, there he was back in the flesh. Jack McLoughlin was standing right there in front of him after years.

Bob cried and hugged Jack tightly. Jack laughed and cried too.   
After a while Bob calmed down and they both decided to surprise their other friends at the basketball game. The car ride was spent catching up and reconnecting. Jack was happy that Bob was.   
At the game, Jack noticed the whole students section was red, he felt embarrassed by his green locks and kept his hat and hood on. Bob tried to reassure him that nobody would be mean about it, but it didn’t work.  
Mark had been practicing in the auxiliary gym, an extra gym for practices, and felt pretty prepared for the game. He went out and played very well, he noticed that Bob seemed so invested in talking to this person so he felt a bit under ranked. Jack saw Mark playing and felt so ecstatic, he loved Mark’s fiery red hair as well as his fight to win. At half time Mark was allowed to go relax on the bench while the people who were doing bad had to go to the locker room to get chewed out. Mark was relaxing on the bench when he saw that Bob was still talking to this person, not coming to speak to him. He got upset and walked over to the students section, the students screamed out and nearly blew out his ear drums. He jumped onto the railing and yelled for Bob.

“BOB!!” he yelled out, interrupting the conversation between the green haired person and his friend. Bob turned his head to Mark and the green headed one followed. Mark’s breath left him instantly. The blue eyes that were like ocean and the face, so innocent it puts angels to shame. 

Mark didn’t even speak to Bob because the buzzer sounded and he had to return to the game. 

Mark’s shock hadn’t worn off and his performance was being effected, he was so out of it that it took a threat to take him out of the game to make him wake up. 

It was near the end of the third when Mark got the ball.

He was running down the court, everything was slow. He was distracted.

When he got down the court he went in for a lay-up. He saw Jack’s excitement on his face and felt his heart stop… he scared his self…

He went into the air…

When he came back down the last sound he heard was a loud

*CRACK!!* 

And the sound of Jack’s scream.


	3. Mending A Broken Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get alone time to reconnect and become closer. Feelings are revealed, Love comes back to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger there last chapter but I just couldn’t resist. Sorry (not sorry). Also the reason I made Jack’s phone an IPhone six, is because I personally hate the seven because of the need for Bluetooth headphones, and ear buds and I felt lazy and decided ‘hey they literally just moved back to America, don’t stress them out by forcing them to spend a lot of money, Jack has enough things to deal with since Mark is gonna get hurt.’ XD. Anyways I wanted to thank all you readers again for sticking with this story and you still being here during this new and excitingly horrible situation I’m going to be putting these amazing YouTubers through. Subscribe to Jack and Mark on YouTube, Twitter, basically all social media sites.   
> Thanks and enjoy!!  
>  Also keep up comments, questions, concerns, advice and what have you, it’s helping me make my writing better and making the story better for you all as well (I hope) so it’s a win win!!  
> Love you all!!   
> Xoxoxoxoxo   
> -Marci

Mark felt a sharp pain in his leg as he hit the floor. He couldn’t stand as he collapsed to the floor. 

All the noise stopped, not a person made a sound. Even the other team’s fans were quiet. Both teams froze, shocked by what happened. Jack and Bob shot up from their seats and ran down to the court, Jack skipping every other step then jumping over the railing with tears in his eyes. He ran to Mark’s side and held his hand as Mark’s adrenaline wore off and the searing, horrible, agonizing pain took over throughout his leg. Mark cried out and squeezed Jack’s hand in a death grip, his muscles bulging making Jack blush which instantly went away when Mark’s tears started to fall. Jack tried to suppress a sob when he heard Mark cry, but it came out anyways. 

The medical team ran out, being in the field house away from the game, and looked at Mark’s leg. Jack was too afraid to look at Mark’s leg when he heard one of the members of the team gasp and scream.

“SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!” A man from the med team yelled out. The coach for The Beacons pulled out his phone and called 911. 

Mark was told to lie as still as possible due to the break till the ambulance arrived. When Jack heard ‘break’ he had to look and sure enough, Mark’s shin wasn’t straight but bent slightly outwards, only slightly but considered major in medical means. Jack cried out and looked away, closing his eyes tightly as a choked sob came out and tears started to fall. He leaned over Mark, near his face to prevent himself from looking at his best friend’s leg.   
Mark’s brown eyes stared into Jack’s bloodshot ocean blue ones. Mark felt himself fall in love all over again as he tried to focus mainly on Jack to distract himself, and it was working. Jack was pushing his forehead onto Mark’s, not caring about the sweat, as he closed his eyes to calm himself.   
Mark wasn’t panicking so Jack should try not to as well. 

Bob was rubbing Jack’s back as the Irish teen slowed his breathing in an attempt to slow his heart and thoughts so as to not have another episode like he did in Ireland… when… never mind that’s a story for another time. 

When the ambulance came and took Mark, Jack was pleading desperately to go to the hospital with him but the paramedics said if he wasn’t family then he couldn’t go with him. Jack fell to the floor as they wheeled Mark away to the ambulance on the stretcher, and he could hear Mark’s faint strained noises of agonizing pain. Bob picked Jack up and they followed the stretcher to the ambulance, Jack followed the vehicle with his eyes till the tears poured over and his panic took over. He crouched onto the ground and hugged himself tightly.

‘Jack calm down… remember what they told you to do… breath… slow down… count till your calm…’ Jack reminded himself as he cried out from the pain in his heart, his thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour, his body wasn’t comprehending correctly to his feeling desperate, helpless, and scared. He began to count to slow his body down and become levelheaded.   
“one… two… three… four…f…five…s…six…seven…” he continued to count aloud till he reached a hundred.   
Bob didn’t know what was going on with Jack and didn’t feel like interrupting him while he was counting for some reason. He leaned down as the green haired teen stopped trembling, counting, and, seemingly, panicking. Jack leaned into Bob as he tried to keep a hold of reality and not fall back into the darkness where he was lost for some time. Bob didn’t want to take Jack home in that state so he offered up a drive to the hospital, knowing that Mark’s step mom will have cleared Bob for visiting, and if Jack wanted to be with him for the rest of the evening. 

“Thanks man, I really do want to see that Mark is ok… can you call my mom and tell her what happened and that I fell asleep at the hospital and you’re taking me home with you? I can swing by the house in the mornin and change my clothes and… could you give me a ride?” Jack asked Bob sort of desperately. 

“of course I can give you a ride man. And yeah I’ll call your mom and tell her that, don’t worry. Mark’s a fighter, watch he is going to be trying to walk on two feet in a couple of days. Just you wait and see.” Bob said in an attempt to cheer up the devastated teen. Jack smiled slightly as he stood upright and followed Bob to the car. 

At the hospital, Mark was wanting to die. This hurt more than anything any person could possibly imagine. It was so unbearable that Mark layed there and cried, he still did for a while even after the cast was on. He told his step mom that she should clear another person for visiting alongside his family, Bob, and Wade. He told her how he hadn’t seen Jack for years and that he really wanted to see him and catch up with him. She understood completely, and knew from the way he spoke so very fondly of Jack that he was in love, and immediately cleared Jack for visiting. 

Jack and Bob had issues with traffic so they couldn’t get to the hospital as quick as they would’ve liked to. Bob had answered all of Mrs. McLoughlin’s questions, and concerns, making her know that Jack would be safe, would be able to come home to get clothes, and school supplies, and wouldn’t be a burden, to which Bob replied with telling her it was not a problem and it meant more time to catch up. Bob also had to make a call to someone, Jack didn’t know who, and tell them to be at the hospital.  
Eventually they made it to the hospital and were directed straight to Mark’s room without questioning. Mark was lying in the bed, his leg propped up, his eyes open but blank. His step mom was there and she was sitting on the bed with him, running a hand through his red mane in an attempt to comfort him. Jack stayed back for a bit while Bob went forward and sat on the other side of the bed in a chair, and held Mark’s hand. Mark seemed to wake up from the trance he seemed to have been in and looked at Bob, he smiled his perfect smile and leaned up, promoting his step mom to get up from the bed and into a chair. He leaned to Bob, his arms outstretched, Bob leaned forward and embraced Mark after he stood so Mark wouldn’t hurt himself. Jack felt a ping of jealousy because of the way the hugged so tightly, but he pushed it aside, hoping, that it was just for comfort more than anything. Mark and Bob eventually separated and Bob gave Mark’s step mom a knowing look before returning his attention to Mark. She looked towards the door and saw Jack standing there looking like he didn’t know what to do, or like he was terrified to move. She smiled at Jack warmly and comforting. Jack felt some tension be lifted off his shoulders, she obviously already knew who he was. Bob looked at Mark and sighed.   
“Mark, I think that theres someone here who really wants to talk to you.” Bob said softly. Mark looked towards the door and saw Jack looking like a deer in headlights. Bob looked at Mark’s step mom and they both nodded and started to leave.   
“we’ll give you guys some time, Bob would you like to go get some snacks, and drinks?” Mark’s step mom asked Bob. Bob nodded and followed her out of the room. When the door clicked shut is when Jack heard Mark’s voice.  
“Jack… come here…” the red haired teen said softly and tenderly. Jack paled slightly and didn’t move. “It’s ok Jack…. Come here please…” Mark pleaded softly.   
Jack walked over to Mark’s bedside and felt his tears start to flow as Mark held his arms open, awaiting a long overdue hug. Jack wasted no time and dove right in, he hugged Mark tightly, Mark doing the same. Mark eventually separated them a little so only their foreheads were together. Mark saw the relief and love in Jack’s eyes as he stared back, Jack seeing the same. Mark brought his hand to Jack’s cheek and ran his fingers over it, admiring everything about his face. Jack relaxed as he felt the soft caress to his face. Mark saw the relaxation in Jack and made his move. He cupped the green haired teens jaw and moved their mouths closer together, slowly so Jack could stop if he was uncomfortable. Jack felt himself want this, he wanted Mark. He moved with Mark’s hand.  
Eventually Mark’s eyes fluttered closed and Jack’s followed in suit as their lips touched.  
Mark’s heart was pounding, and Jack felt so alive.  
The kiss was slow, tender, and full of released pent up tension. The kiss eventually broke and both boys knew that this is what they wanted. This is what made them happy and the wait was worth it. Mark patted the bed where his step mom was for Jack to sit with him. Jack smiled and sat beside him, curling into Mark’s chest when he felt the red haired teens arms wrap tightly, protectively, and lovingly around him. Mark sighed and relaxed when Jack didn’t run away from him so he knew the green haired teens feelings weren’t just platonic, they were exactly like his, romantic, and comfortable.  
Jack smiled when he felt himself be pulled out of the darkness that, even after therapy, still loomed and had dropped down over him. The darkness was vanishing, slowly but surely, and Jack knew that Mark just wasn’t his protection from bullies when they were younger, Mark was his protection from the horrible things that call the darkness home, the monsters, the painful ones, Mark would save him from everything that he was afraid of, from everything that could harm him. 

Jack didn’t want to let this go, he didn’t want to lose his way again. He didn’t want to lose himself again. 

Mark couldn’t let Jack go again. He didn’t want to be lost in the dark where he fell and only got back up from his step mom, Bob, and Wade picking him back up. He didn’t want that hole in his heart, that was patched over with basketball, to open up again and kill him. 

Both boys were not going to let go of this. 

They couldn’t…

They wouldn’t…


	4. NO EDITING RULE

as of today i am issuing a NO EDITING RULE  
this indicates that while i do have the resources to change things in the story i am choosing NOT to do so.  
i want to see how much of a better writer i am than i was so i will no longer CHANGE ANYTHING!!!  
this does not mean stop the constructive criticism and comments of course but it just means to keep in mind that people change and learn from mistakes. I will become a better writer by issuing this rule.  
this rule is nothing against anybody who has something nice to say about the mistakes. it just means im not going to fix the mistakes.  
please keep up the comments, it helps make me a better writer.  
Deuces!  
-Marci_14

UPDATE 5/11/17   
THIS STORY IS BEING PLACED ON HOLD TILL SOME TIME IN AUGUST I'M TAKING A HIATUS (A BREAK) AND WILL NOT RETURN TILL AUGUST, WHEN I DO RETURN I MAY DO A LARGE BINGE UPDATE, UPDATING EVERY STORY I AM WRITING AND ONES THAT YOU ALL LOVE AND THE CHAPTERS MAY BE COMING FAST AND FURIOUS BUT STILL.   
PLEASE DON'T SPAM ME IN THE COMMENTS ASKING FOR UPDATES BECAUSE I AM TAKING A BREAK.   
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?  
> i know you did.  
> Leave Kudos!  
> Leave Comment!  
> Love Septiplier!!


End file.
